1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods for reloading workpieces and, more particularly, to a method for reloading workpieces using a manipulator.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial robotic machines are widely used in the manufacturing industry to achieve high efficiency. A manipulator generally has a claw for holding a workpiece in a machining process.
A typical industrial robotic machine includes a first manipulator and a second manipulator, each manipulator including a main body and a plurality of claws assembled at an end of the main body. The first manipulator grasps a plurality of first workpieces, and places the first workpieces on a plurality of machining positions of a machine center. When the first workpieces are machined by the machining center, the second manipulator grasps a plurality of second workpieces. After the first workpieces are machined to desired products, the first manipulator grasps the products and transports the products away from the machining center. The second manipulator places the second workpieces on the machining positions of the machine tool for machining.
The method of using two manipulators to reduce waiting time for the machine tool increases machining cost of the products because of the use of two manipulators.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.